The Beast
by Rini2
Summary: When Rini descovers a large beast roaming the palace she is determind to find out what it is. Is she just leading herself into a trap or is this monsterous beast real?
1. The Coming

Rini prances around the Moon Kingdom. She looked as if she were only fifth- teen, but she was really over nine-hundred years. She had baby pink hair that flowed out of two buns shaped like small rabbit ears. It flowed down to her mid back and she had redish, pink eyes. She mostly wore a mid drift shirt the color of white and then really short jean shorts. This sweet girl walked over to the garden and laid with the whites and pinks of the roses. She adored the white and pinks. Whenever she was around them she felt comfort and strength, but now she felt as if she were missing something. She sat up and looked out in the distance, seeing a somthing familiar.  
  
She suddenly shivered at the feeling of someone watching her. She turned around. "Who's there?" She asked. She stood up starting to walk to a nearby willow tree. A clear strem passed by it making little noise. She looked up at the branches and saw it move. Rini backed up cautious. "Who's up there?" She yells. When no response comes she jumps over the stream and starts running. Making her way through the trees and puddles she stops and looks ahead of her, seeing nothing but sand and dust she turns to face a snarling beast of some type. She screams and runs passed it. Screaming an yelling, she ran untill she reached the garden again and she stopped looking back. "Where did it go?" She asked seeing nothing anymore.  
  
She sighs and goes back inside the castle, and into her room. She makes her way, through all the clothes and mess she had, to her high tech, offical computer. She searches for any information on the beast she had saw. A page pulled up about a beast called "Eternal Darkness" She read on about it and looked at the pictures. "This looks just like the one i saw today, but what would it be doing in the Moon Kingdom?" She questioned herself. She read on about how its able to change forms. She read about its favorite food being a horse or anything related to it.  
  
"Oh no, i can't let it hurt them!" Rini got up and was about to transform when her mom busted into the room. *Sweatdrop* "Small Lady, what are u doing?" The queen asked. "Please don't call me that!" "Are u hungrey?" Serenity asked sweetly. "No i'm fine" She almost shoved her mom out the room.  
  
"Moon Prism Power!" She held up her hand and her nails were colored pink. She had her eyes shut and the locket opened and pink like ribbon came out wraping around shoulders to her inner thigh. It lighted up and then it turned into a white leotard with a pretty red bow in the middle of her chest. Around the back of the neck drifted a pink cloth with white lines. In the middle of the bow was her locket still spreding ribbons, but now down her hands forming white gloves that reached up to her elbow. Then pink boots with thick high heels. A mini pink skirt went around her hips with a red bow in the back. On her forehead appeared a gold tiara with a red jewl in the middle. Moon earings were placed on her ears, and cute shilds placed on the front of her buns. On the lower part of the bun it was a red circle and on the top part were white shileds looking as if they were broken in two, like bunny ears.   
  
After transforming she snuck out of her room and back out to the garden. She looked out in the distance back to the tree. She ran out to it and looked up at the branches. She saw nothing. Rini sighed and looked passed the tree. She ran passed it and jumped over the stream, and looked back at the dusty lands. She fell to her knees. "Maybe it was just my imagination." She agreed with herself, and got back up. She started to walk into the dusty plains and then it started to shake. "Wha...What's happining??" She asked starting to fall. 


	2. Time

Rini fell to the ground as it shook. She managed to pull herself up and it all stopped. She looked out infront of her once again seeing nothing. "What was that?" Rini questioned herself for a second. She turned around, and right infron of her was that ugly beast. His hind legs were that of a lion, he had a tail too. His hands were claws with the most largest and sharpest reptile nails. From the hips up to the neck was covered in green scales. His face looked like a dragons. With red scales and large teeth. Not long of a neck, but had large black feather wings that purged out of its back.  
  
Rini only saw it as the most ugliest crature on the moon. She slowly backed up trying not to get herself noticed. It opened it's large mouth, with a long snake togue. She screamed and started to run into the dusty outlands without noticing. It followed her into the outlands, but eventully stopped and went back to the palace. After Rini relized what she had done, she started to cry. "I'm lost" She whined. She fell to her knees, knowing she should have fought it. She looked around seeing maybe a couple bare trees and everything else was pure white dust. She got up and started to walk the way she had came, but eventually stopped and sat by herself wondering.  
  
Meanwhile, the beast stomped it's way through the garden, crushin all the flowers. It satyed far from the castle. All the flowers it crushed, and trees it knocked down, it finally broke into the palace. It swarmed the castle breathing fire all over the kingdom. It stopped and face Neo-Queen Serenity. He let go fire at her, but missed. Serenity jumped over it and used the wand on him, but failed. The monster grabbed her and stomped away back out of the flaming castle, and back into the outlands, leaving the castle to crumble. He streached his large wings and took off flying to Nemesis.  
  
Rini found herself in the middle of a bunch of bones. She screamed and started to run. She kept her eyes closed, and she seemed to fall. She fell and twirled finally reaching the end and landing with a large thump. She got up and looked around seeing the castle crumbled. She got up and was about to cry when the ground, once again, started to shake. A large castle came busting out from where hers use to be. It was black and had large torns at the top of it. As she watched it she stepped back. "Whats happening?" Rini said not being able to identify the palace. She soon saw something move to the top and roar out fire.  
  
She then herd cheering, so she looked around her to find thousands of people around her. They seemed to be happy. So Rini watched the lage looking beast at the top of the castle. It raised one of its claws and everyone fell down on there faces. Rini felt a sudden burst of frightfulness and horror. The beast looked down at her, since she was the only one standing. So she did the only thing she knew how to do. She looked up and gained her confediance. "I am Sailor Mini Moon, champion of justice, in the name i shall triumph over evil, and that means you." Rini chanted the little saying she learned from Sailor Moon.  
  
The beast just seemed to laugh at her. He appeared over infront of Rini. She backed up and fell, she closed her eyes and when she opened them again the moon kingdom was there again. She saw her mom and a man standing infront of her. She raised her wand and the man transformed into that beast. He turned and started to charge at her. She screamed once, and fell to her knees covering her head. 


End file.
